


I love you (always forever)

by qannibalism (wip_wizard)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal is a lil bitch, I Love You, Kissing, M/M, Needlessly Dramatic, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, will is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wip_wizard/pseuds/qannibalism
Summary: will says he loves hannibal and he's surprised (aka: homos communicating in poetry again)
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	I love you (always forever)

Will is a man of instinct. The more logical aspect of decision is a whisper, while the roar of intuition dominates. Sometimes even deduction feels intuitive, like the puzzle pieces fit together on their own and he’s watching answers appear instead of finding them. And historically, logic has gotten in the way of what he wants, caused him more problems than fixed. So now he says what he wants to say, when he wants to say it, He’ll never let what he wants slip away from him again.

That’s why, lips on the back of Hannibal’s neck, warmed by two glasses of wine and a delicious dinner, he says it. “I love you.”

Hannibal stiffens in his arms, holding wood aloft in an abandoned motion to throw it in the fireplace. He feels trapped and is thankful Will can’t see his face, unable to imagine the embarrassing expression he must be wearing. He steels himself and stares into the fire as if it was the one to whisper the words into his skin. 

Will circles his thumbs on his flanks, brushes his nose along his hairline, and it breaks his composure. Hannibal pulls away and turns, face as blank as he can manage as he picks apart Will’s. But he’s met only with surprise and confusion.

One cannot keep secrets from a mirror image of one’s self. 

Will’s eyes widened, bemusement twitching into a grin. “Did you think I didn’t?” Will asks, then he accuses. “You don’t think I love you.”

Hannibal shakes his head, all his composure and poeticism vanished at the utterance of _the word_ again. Repeated, because he must have meant it. He could hear it a thousand times more and still feel stricken. 

“No.” Hannibal took a deep breath in preparation for honesty. “I can never fully predict you.”

Will stepped into his space again, closer to the fire and hotter for it. Escalation was all they knew. Hannibal hoped the fire would grow and set him ablaze- a more merciful fate than anything Will was planning in his beautiful skull. “You’ve made some troubling assumptions in those predictions of yours, Doctor.”

“Not baseless.” Hannibal held Will’s forearms, and Will held Hannibal’s waist with firm hands. 

“Repair is required on both ends of that bridge.” Will inched closer, wormed his arms further around his body. A snake embracing prey warmly.

“Damaged, but not burnt.” Hannibal didn’t mean to whisper but it was too late. He felt that _word_ echoing in his mind, overwhelming. Painting over every thought and pulling at his throat to escape. _Love. Love. He said it, meant it, repeated it. Love._ It didn’t matter how Will defined it, or how he would choose to show it. Gifts from a god are to be accepted and cherished. 

Will was wrapped around him again and brushed his nose against his before kissing him. Hannibal felt like a roman candle, hot fire licking at his back and pressing into his mouth, melting him at both ends and reducing him to a content, useless puddle. Will pulled away to press chaste kisses to the corners of his mouth before surprising him again.

“I don’t want you to say it back until you’re ready.”

Hannibal frowned. Every bleeding pulsing inch of him wanted to say it. He wanted to scream it, he wanted to carve it into the earth or bone or the sky itself. He wanted to whisper it into Will’s skin so every pore would know, into his lips so they’d never forget. It slammed at the back of his teeth begging to be set free- _love_. A word he never thought he’d say to someone again, not honestly. 

What Will implied annoyed him. “Are you assuming how I feel?” He asked.

“I’m not assuming, I’m giving you space.” Will pulled their conjoined form away from the fire then, turning and pushing Hannibal onto a nearby chaise. He failed to reign in his self-satisfied smirk. 

Before Hannibal could insist that the last thing he wanted or needed was space, Will rendered him speechless again.

“I know you love me.”

**Author's Note:**

> these short lil things are coming from very dope folks on tumblr drop me a follow if ur so inclined i just do hannibal stuff there and also fanart>>> qannibalism.tumblr.com
> 
> title is I love you always forever by donna lewis, major bop


End file.
